Strip Tease
by Blackroses0407
Summary: Hinata is a stripper trying to pay off her debts that falls in love with Gaara, a member of the feared mob group the Akatski. Not only does she have to come to terms with their budding new relationship but her ex-husband is hell bent on having her or no one can.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first multi-chapter story that I've been gathering the courage to post. Hope it's worth the read!**

* * *

Hinata grinds her body against the metal pole and as her song comes to a finish she wraps her leg around it, spinning her body around and slides to the floor earning wolf whistles from her audience.

Men wave their filthy hands and rumpled dollar bills in her direction as she walks across the stage for the final time and allows them to put them in her white G string or brassiere.

She has a smile plastered on her face until she finally makes her way off the stage and goes to the dressing room. As she's walking to her make up station she dodges the other girls as they are running around getting ready for their performances or to walk the floor.

Hinata sits at her station and sighs glad to finally be off her feet and begins to remove her make up after kicking off her heels. Despite her aching feet she let's out the first genuine smile of the night as she counts her hard earned tips. She places her money in her purse and starts to dress in the black skinny jeans and purple T shirt she came to work in. As she laces up her shoes, a beautiful, long haired blonde, with bright blue eyes, in a black and white, old style prisoner outfit, cut in all the right places to reveal her cleavage, legs,and stomach, sits next to her and offers her a shot of something dark.

Hinata knocks it back in one fluid motion, not even flinching at the burning sensation at the back of her throat.

"Thanks Ino."She says gratefully.

"No problem. Make enough for rent?"

Hinata pats her purse.  
"Just barely."

"You know you can make more money if you just-"

"I'm not doing that. That's a line I'm not comfortable crossing, you know that Ino. Besides we get paid tomorrow evening and that means I can get groceries. No more grilled cheeses for at least a week." She places what she hopes was a real enough smile on her face.

Ino still looks upset at her.  
The smile slips off her face and she let's out a breath.

"I'm sorry for being short with you earlier I just can't do it."

Ino gives her a small nod and reaches to embrace her.  
"I know Hina it's ok. I'll see you at home later?"

"Probably."  
Hinata hugs her just a little harder before letting go.

"Ino-pig! It's time for our act!"  
Hinata flinched as the loud voice of Sakura invades her ear drums.

"I'm right here Billboard Brow!" shouts Ino causing Hinata to flinch again.

She turns around and comes face to face with her bubblegum haired friend in an all too revealing cop outfit that compliments her body just as well as Ino's does.

She shakes her head at their antics, puts on her jacket, grabs her purse and waves good bye to them. She looking forward to taking a relaxing bath and maybe even getting a few hours of sleep before Ino and Sakura come home from their shift.  
She walks out the employee exit and as the door slams behind her she turns around and looks at the strip club that employs her and hopes this is the year she gets out of debt, her father forgives her, and she never has to set foot back in there again. She also knows that, unfortunately, she'll also be back tomorrow night.

Hinata let's out a sigh as she goes through her mail in her apartment, all of it was from debt collectors, coupons from various fast food restaurants and a magazine. She can feel the ache in her bones settling and a headache firming so she goes to the bathroom and sets the water for a warm bath.

As she undressing she begins to think of him and the choices she made when she was younger. If she thought hard enough she could remember the sound of his voice and all the promises he made to her that he never full filled.

The water smarts as she lowers her body into the tub but she doesn't care. Once she's fully submerged she bends her knees to rest her head comfortably against the edge of the tub.  
The cold air hitting her knees brings her back from memories and she shuts her eyes and the world around her.

(Flashback)

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat." He said to her.

"W-what?" Hinata stutters. She could feel herself blush as she looks up from her book and into the eyes of a handsome stranger.

 _Alright_ a _hot stranger,_ she thought.

He gives her a bright smile and leans in a little closer and her heart begins to beat faster.

"There's a seating chart on the teachers desk and it just so happens you're in my seat."

"Oh, oh!" She squeaks out. She can hear a few people laugh behind her and she blushes even harder out of mortification. She shoves her things in her backpack and stands up too quickly she knocks the boy on the chin with her head.

"Oomph!" He falls to floor and if people weren't laughing at her before they were definitely laughing now.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" She holds out her hand and helps him up.

He rubs his chin and when he looks at her he's still smiling and she can't figure out why. She quickly rushes to the teachers desk ignoring the throbbing pain from her head met his chin. When she finds her seat, grateful it's on the other side of the class and away from him, she rubs the area and feels a bump beginning to form.

She sneaks a glance at him, _just to make sure_ _he's ok,_ and to her surprise he's already staring at her she quickly looks down but for the rest of the period she can feel his eyes on her.

(End Flashback )

A loud bang jolts Hinata out of her sleep and she forgets where she is momentarily. She blinks back the dream she was having and looks around.

 _Great I was thinking about our first encounter together._

Using her toes she pulls the plug out of the tub and the water starts to go down she stands up and reaches for her towel and wraps it around her body when she hears a CRASH! and freezes.

Her heart is hammering and she struggles to remember if she locked the door behind her when she got home. She hears heavy footsteps that don't sound like they belong to Sakura or Ino.

 _Oh Kami! I'm going to die!_

She didn't live in a safe neighborhood. She couldn't afford safe. She forgets how to breathe.  
The footsteps stop right outside the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I was nervous about posting this story. Anyways I don't have a set posting schedule it will definitely be more then once a week but I'll try to do daily but no promises.

* * *

LAST TIME:

She didn't live in a safe neighborhood.

She couldn't afford safe. She forgets how to breathe.  
The footsteps stop right outside the bathroom door.

* * *

Sakura's loud yet slightly slurred voice rang out.  
"Hey! That's not my bedroom I said last door on the left. No your other left!"

Hinata felt her lungs burning and relief wash over her as she remembered what breathing was supposed to feel like. She didn't know she had fallen asleep for that long.

Sakura's giggles rang out the apartment followed by her bedroom door slamming and when Hinata walked past her door she could hear the muffled moans coming from within.

She grimaces knowing that her friend is having sex and thanks whatever diety that her room is next to Ino's who decided she didn't need a companion that night.

"Rough night?" Hinata asks Ino who was currently pouring herself the cheap whiskey that they keep in freezer, into a coffee mug.

Ino raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at her and says "Unless your making a pass at me Hina you should probably put some clothes on."

Hinata gives her a confused look before looking door at herself, she was still wrapped in her towel. She darts to her room and changes into a simple over sized t shirt with mismatched PJ bottoms.

When she returns to the kitchen Ino is in the exact same place Hinata left her in. Still pouring herself the same drink or quickly working her way onto her second cup.

It's most likely a second cup.

"So what happened?"  
Ino says nothing but shoves her mug to Hinata, turns around and grabs herself a new one. This time it's Santa decorated, Ino looks at it and snorts.  
Hinata patiently waits knowing that Ino would tell her when she's ready.

A loud crash is from Sakura's room is the only noise that could be heard in the apartment. When Ino finally looks at Hinata she could tell her friend had been crying.

"Sakura was in the silver champagne room giving some old man a private lap dance when he decided he had enough of her 'teasing' and tried to get his money's worth from her." She gave a dry chuckle.

Suddenly the liquor Hinata hadn't planned on drinking seemed appealing to her. She picked up her cup and drank half the contents.

"How far did he get?" The question made her mouth burn even more then the whiskey. She wasn't a naive girl ignorant to the dangers of being a stripper, in fact she was warned when she was being interviewed by Lady Tsunade.

"I don't know but she gave him a pretty good punch before getting loose. By the time security got there the bastard was yelling about suing us for battery assault. Apparently Sakura broke his nose."

"What did Tsunade say to that?"

"Not sure but he won't be pressing charges or coming back."

Hinata shuddered she had only seen Lady Tsunade angry once and never wanted to be on the receiving end of it.

"Anyways Tsunade told Sakura to take the night off and tomorrow, paid of course. She told me to watch out for her tonight but something tells me the blonde she met outside will take care of her and her needs."

"She found him outside?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"I think she already knew him, she might have told him to met her here or something." Ino says while shrugging her shoulders.

Hinata finishes the rest of her alcohol and slides the cup to Ino for a refill.  
As she watches Ino pour her another she realizes that it doesn't explain why Ino is crying or drinking.

Whatever happened must have been worse then what she's telling me.

She walks around the kitchen island to Ino and gives her a hug. The blonde stands tense for a second before finally hugging her back and bursts into tears. The sobs rack her tiny body. Hinata hugs her tighter and tries to soothe her by rubbing small circles on her back after a few minutes she finally calms down.

She abandons her cup grabs the bottle and begins to take large sips from it. She walks to the couch and pats the seat next to her. Hinata obliges.

They sit there for 20 minutes simply passing the whiskey bottle back and forth between them when Ino grabs Hinata's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Never forget that our jobs aren't without risk." She chugs the rest of the bottle and days good night before disappearing into her room.

Hinata hops off the couch and stretches her back hearing it pop deliciously. She ambles her way into her room leaving the lights off and plops onto her bed face first. She keeps trying to fall asleep but Ino's reminder keeps playing in her head like a broken record over and over again.

"Never forget that our jobs aren't without risk."

She has the nagging feeling Ino isn't telling her something but Ino is a private person and she hates people prying into her business.

Hinata shifts in bed and turns to her left side and a stab of loneliness pierces her heart. She reaches out and feels nothing but the cool comforter she's laying on top of. It's been a while since she dated anyone and a longer while since she was intimate with some one. When ever she's tells someone she's a stripper they automatically assume she made a lot of bad choices in life, her parents abused her, or she has sex with all her clients. Needless to say she doesn't get a lot of second dates.

"Never forget that our jobs aren't without risk."

Hinata hugs her pillow to her body and buries her face in it. At this exact moment she hates her job but she knows without it she would be struggling to pay rent, balancing 2 jobs and wouldn't be able to go to school. But tonight however, she's going to allow herself to hate it.

(Flashback)

Hinata managed her first week of high school with out further embarrassment but was secretly delighted that she had the Chair Guy for 4 classes and she even learned his name, in a non-stalker way of course.  
Listening to roll call wasn't stalking. Hyugas don't stalk.  
But she did also learn that his favorite color was purple (like hers), he had no siblings, lived with his dad (like her), he recently moved to Kohana and loved chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream (like her).  
Ok, ok, so maybe she was stalking a little bit but it wasn't as bad as when she was head over heels in love with Naruto Uzamaki when she was in middle school, now him she stalked.

She was sitting in the library after school doing her homework when someone cleared their throat earning a very loud squeak of surprise from her.

"Sorry for scaring you."

 _Oh no its Chair Guy!_ Hinata simply stared at him trying to calm her heart that was beating really fast but she wasn't sure if it was from fear or him.

"Uh, I noticed that we are in the same class for math but I'm having a hard time with it and it's only a week into the school year. You seem like you get it. Do you think you could help me?"

Hinata's heart sank.  
 _Of course he needs help with classwork, that's the only reason why people talk to me._

 _What did you think he was going to ask you out?_

 _NO!_

 _Liar._

His pale hand waved in front of her face and she snapped out of her thoughts and could feel herself starting to blush.  
She had zoned out staring at him.

"If it's too much trouble then it's fine I'll see you around." He gave a kind smile and turned to leave.

"Wait! I c-can help you."

He gave her a dazzling smile that set off a bomb of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

They agreed to meet every Tuesday and Thursday in the library after school for an hour and Hinata knew those would be her 2 favorite days of the week.

(End Flashback)

Hinata groaned into her pillow in frustration.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

This story is going to be getting much darker from here on out as we learn more about Hinata's stripper world and the things they go through.

I promise Gaara will be in Chapter 3 and I will eventually tell you guys who Chair Guy is.

Feel free to guess!

Last thing, hit me with that constructive criticism i can't do better if I don't know what's lacking.

Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the wait everyone the holidays got a hold of me. As an apology gift here is a longer chapter.**

 **Happy Holidays to everyone and hope you're spending it the way you want.**

* * *

The next morning Hinata made pancakes for the girls and herself the way they like them extra chocolatey. She debated making extra for Sakura's night guest but she knew that she probably sent him away earlier that morning.  
Ino and Sakura didn't become fully alive until after breakfast so it was a quick and quiet affair. After doing the dishes she collected Ino and Sakura's share of the rent and dropped it off to her landlord the very kind Kureni who was a single mother. Her husband had died fighting the war in Iraq before he had the chance to meet his daughter.

Kureni was always kind to her and didn't judge what Hinata and her friends did for a living and was willing to help them in anyway she knew how. Normally Hinata spent a few hours with her and her daughter but she was midway through her semester and she needed to do the homework and reading she couldn't do this weekend. The weekend really was a strippers busiest time, aside from the holidays.

Hours later she changed out of her sweats and into a simple jeans and T shirt combo she knocked on Ino's door to see if she was ready to leave yet. She had gotten a call from Tsunade's right hand woman that Tsunade wanted every one to come in an hour early. When it opened there was a very pissed off Ino with an equally pissed off Sakura.

"What's going on guys?"

"Forehead here thinks it's a good idea to go back to work when Tsunade gave her the day off!"

"And Miss Piggy over there seems to forget that Fridays are a big tip day and I'm not going to miss it!"

Damn. She hated being in the middle of their arguments picking a side meant hurting the others feelings.  
"Well maybe Sakura can come with us and if Tsunade says she can work then she will, if Tsunade says she can't then she won't."

"Yes good idea Hina! Well let Tsunade decide." Sakura said with a huge grin.

"Fine." Came the curt reply from Ino.

They all knew Sakura was Tsunade's favorite, she treated all girls kindly but Sakura like the daughter she never had.  
If Sakura wanted to work she would probably let her.

The car ride was tense with Sakura happily chatting away about her one night stand and how he made her toes curl. Hinata pretty much zoned out saying Mmmhmm and oh when Sakura paused to catch her breath. Ino straight out ignored her the entire time but Hinata could see the blonde was listening to the story when she wasn't.

When the girls got to the club normally Shizune was there helping everyone with make up and costumes but not today.  
The dressing room was empty.  
They walked to stage area and found everyone sitting around Tsunade who was in the middle of giving a speech.

"Ladies glad you can grace us with your presence. Sakura you shouldn't be here." Said the older woman clearly irritated she had been interrupted.

Sakura opened her mouth to argue but was cut off.

"Later Sakura. As I was saying, because of the attack on one of our dancers I contacted a security company to help gaurd you ladies better. You are not only important to the club but important to me. Knowing that one of you was hurt under my watch was devastating."

She looks at Sakura as she says this and Hinata can tell they are both blinking back tears but refuse to cry. They were stronger then that.

"Let me introduce you to Kakashi who hand picked his team to watch over you." She introduces a tall, white haired man with a mask over his face and a headband covering one eye.

"I had a long conversation with Lady Tsunade and let me just tell you that each one of my men are going to be dedicated to the job and will not be distracted by the shows you lady's put on."  
Despite the mask he is easy to understand and spoke clearly (this will always baffle Hinata).  
"Tonight my men are going to pose as customers so we can find the weak points in security and come up with a plan to make them stronger."

"OK Sakura in my office, everyone else can start getting ready." With the dismal they rest of the girls began preparing for the night.

Hinata had to do a stage dance, walk the floor, followed by a final stage dance of 2 songs and walk the floor a final time, if she's lucky enough to get picked for the champagne room for a private dance for a person or even better a party.

In the back stage are she decided on her nurse outfit for her first set, that was hanging in her changing area. Tsunade and Shizune both agreed that Hinata gave off an innocent vibe so she should pick innocent gone naughty costumes. She didn't know if she should be insulted or complimented but took their advice anyways.

She took off her jeans, shoes and T shirt and put them in a drawer in her changing station that she shared with a girl named Matsuri. They had decided Hinata gets the left side of the station and Matsuri the right to avoid any issues with personal items. Hinata then grabbed her chosen outfit and went behind a changing screen for privacy no matter how comfortable she was with stripping down to her panties she still couldn't change to her birthday suit in front of the other girls.

Behind the screen she got dressed in her ensemble. Her panties were white boy shorts with red trimming that exposed the lower half of her butt. Her panties were attached to sheer white stockings by red garter belts. Next her bra was also white with red trimmings and straps that pushed up her breasts but hooked in front with a plus pattern that also decorated her flimsy nurse hat.

She walked from behind the changing screen and back to her station where she put on red 3 inch "fuck me" heels (as Ino so lovingly calls them) and waited for Shizune to come to her station. She didn't have to wait long and Shizune loved doing her make up because she never really did anything. She applied some basic powder and foundation with a little blush on her cheeks. Applied mascara around her eyes to make them pop and red lipstick to match her outfit. Shizune once told her that she was a natural beauty and too much make up would hide it.

She heard Shizune faintly in the background telling them it was show time but was looking for Sakura and Ino she hadn't seen them since being dismissed from the meeting. To be honest she was starting to get worried. She bumped into Matsuri who gave her a withering look and told her "To watch it!" They may share a station but that's it the other girl had an issue with Hinata and she didn't know why.  
She ignored her and began to wring her hands. Some of the girls made their way onto the floor in various stages of undress and began to mingle with the few patrons they had Hinata knew in an hour they will be packed to maximum occupancy Lady Tsunade's club offered men regular show girls, a good environment, and liquor at a good price.

Hinata told the DJ her song selection and went to her station to grab her nurse coat that hides her sexy ensemble but still reveals her cleavage, barely goes past her butt and clings to her curves quite fittingly. It was at Sakura's and Ino's station that she found a depressed Ino applying the last of her make up wearing a turquoise diamond net cami top that exposed yet displayed her breasts, net thong showing off her butt and matching net thigh warmers all with yellow outline.

"What's wrong Ino?" Hinata asked with concern.  
"Sakura is pissed at me. Tsunade didn't let her dance tonight but she could be bartender to still make tips."  
"But why is she mad at you?"  
"Because I advocated against her she just doesn't understand, I'm trying to protect her."  
"She'll get over it I'm sure of it."  
She gave Hinata a little smile through the mirror and finished applying her eye shadow. She went through her drawer and pulled out a whiskey bottle and took a swing then held it out to Hinata.  
Hinata closed her eyes and took a small swig. The girls liked to drink a shot before and after a shift they don't know how it started but didn't seem to want to get rid of it.  
She passed the bottle back and Ino put it away and stood up. She walked with Hinata to the doorway that separates the club from the back room and Ino whispered "break a leg" and left her.

Hinata went to another door that let out the stage as she waited for the DJ to announce her. 5 mins later she heard "Gentleman and a few ladies please welcome to the stage the enticing, the sexy, the mysterious hime of Katsuyu Hina!"

Hinata took a deep breath and sauntered on stage to the pole as Warrant's song Cherry Pie began to play.  
As she reached the pole she automatically began by wrapping her left hand around the pole and walked around it to build up the crowd. She then hooked her legs around and did a fireman spin that she ended with by standing straight up with her back against the pole facing away from the audience. She reached up behind her head to grab the pole with both hands. Then gyrated her hips from side to side as she slid down the pole until she was crouching. As she did this, she ran her hands down the front of her body all the way to her knees. Then, pushed her knees apart so that her legs are momentarily spread open and then quickly popped back up into a standing position. She almost winces when she heard her knee pop but ignored it.  
She looked out to the crowd and made eye contact with a few men and gave a secret smile. She noticed an attractive red head with the most vivid teal eyes leaning against one of the walls staring at her while Matsuri was talking to him.  
She then wrapped her hands high on the pole, pulled her knees up and climbed the pole until she was almost to the top and then released her legs just for a moment, bringing them out in front of her and rocking her hips as she move your legs down to the ground.  
When her feet touched the floor she arched her back while letting one hand began to unbutton the nurses coat she spun again and stripped it off letting it fall to the floor. She heard a series of wolf whistles and cat calling. She walked over to crowd and collected some money from them and went back to the pole to finish she climbed it again did then slid all the way down into the splits.  
She looked at the crowd again and this time she made eye contact with the man again. She looked away, got up from the floor and took money from audience and allowed some men to pit their singles in her bra or underwear. She started at the left of the stage and worked her way to the right it was there that the red haired man looked her in the eyes and held out $100. Her eyes widen in disbelief and she shook her head no and offered an apologetic smile to appease him in case he got angry instead he just seemed amused.  
It was hard to tell since he had no eyebrows but his eyes conveyed his emotions.

Hinata walked off stage and into the dressing area to put away her money and change. The entire time she was thinking of the red head and his curious actions but decided he must be a perv of some kind and shrugged it off. She still had the rest of the night to work and worrying about clients never did anyone good.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Several bombs are about to be dropped. I h** **ad fun writing this chapter but I confess I had to get some online help. Hope you guys enjoy and be on the look out for Chapter 5.**

* * *

When she emerged on the floor to walk around and offer lap dances, she was dressed in a black strappy buckle booty short set that had an eyelet strappy leatherette top and matching booty shorts and wore the black heels similar to the red heels from earlier.

She made her way to the bar making sure to sway her hips in an exaggerated manner and was flagged down by a group of men. She walked over to them with a practiced smile.

"Care for a dance?" She asked them "How much for a lap dance sweetheart?" One of the men ask.  
Inwardly she wants to call him an asshole but tells him "$20 a song".  
"I'd like to buy one for my associate." She spends the next 5 mins with them and they cheer her on as she dances for he associate who closed a big deal or whatever, they place several bills in her outfit and only had to warn them about being to touchy once.

It was when a newer girl passed in front of them Hinata became old news and went to the bar.  
"Hey Sakura." She asked tentively.  
The pinkette offered her a smile.  
"You looked great out there Hina."  
"Thanks can I give you this to hold onto?" She held up the wad of bills she got from the business associates. "Sure thing. There's a couple of guys asking for a private dance from you. Some sort of bachelor party. You left an impression on one of the men."  
"Is one of them a red head?"  
"No why?"  
"No reason." She says a little too quickly.  
Sakura opened her mouth to say more but a costumer shouted for a beer.  
Hinata turned around and waited for Sakura to finish up.  
As she scanned the room she noticed the red headed man was gone and instead was approached by a beautiful red headed woman wearing glasses.  
"Hello my boss and his group are here for a bachelor party and I need a stripper."  
Hinata gave her a smile. "Sure it's a $50 dollars an hour in the champagne room, $20 a lap dance and they can choose the music."  
"Not a problem. We are already set up in room 3. I just need to get some bottles."  
"Would you like help? It's no charge I promise."  
The other woman accepted the help but ignored Hinata for the most part.  
As Hinata made her way to the room she noticed the red head man entering the same room and she felt her heart beat just a little faster.

"Here's your stripper Sasuke." The woman told him in monotone voice once they entered the room.  
The man named Sasuke was extremely attractive with jet black hair, matching oynx eyes, and unblemished skin. He was wearing a proper business suit minus the jacket which was tossed haphazardly on the couch.  
He gave his assistant a charming smile "Thanks Karin."  
"Is this everyone?" Hinata asked since she only saw Sasuke, the red headed man that was separate from everyone else, a white haired man that was smiling at her revealing pointy teeth, a bulky guy with spiky orange hair, a guy with a bowl shaped hair cut and bushy eyebrows, and Karin.  
"We're only missing 2, the man of the hour and the dobe."  
"OK." Hinata nodded her head. "Should we start or wait?"  
She could feel someone staring at her intensely and didn't need to look up to know it was the red head again.  
"We can start." Sasuke said and took a shot of vodka, he then poured shots for everyone, Hinata included. "Suigetsu play music." The white haired man got up and picked a song from the many the champagne room had to offer.  
The champagne room was designed like a karoke room except it wasn't for singing but stripping so instead of a comfy couch and a microphone set up, there were a few chairs, a couch and a stripper pole.  
Despite the horrible song choice and that's saying a lot, she danced with the pole halfway through until Sasuke held up a $50 at the same time the red headed man held up a $100. Sasuke gave her a charming smile that would have worked on any other girl but she had enough experience with fake smiles on handsome men. The man smirked in Sasuke's direction.  
He was wearing a simple black button down and black jeans. Other then the smirk he had given to Sasuke he was expressionless. He had a red kanji tattoo that said 'love', hair that seemed blood-red and black rimmed eyes. Everything about him screamed danger but she wasn't scared. Just intrigued.

He was slouched a little bit and had his legs parted open. The song ends and "Dance For You" by Beyonce begins to play. She gives him a real seductive smile and walks with one foot in front of the other, her back straight, and her shoulders high. She slowly moves her hands along her body giving him a taste of what's to come. She reaches his chair and circles it twice, her hand trailing his shoulders, and stops behind him and lowers her large chest towards his head and moves her body downward as she caresses the area above his waist all the way up to his face.  
She then walks in front of him and places her hands on his knees and opens them wide. She moves toward his face as if to kiss him and watches him licks his lips, but then she slowly lowers herself until she's moving her body from side to side with her face near his stomach. She looks up at him and his eyes are smouldering, she then slowly works her way back up never breaking eye contact. She sees the lust in his eyes and mentally pats herself on the back but shes not done yet. She moves her hands up and down her body, closes her eyes, and moves her hips in a figure 8 motion in tune with the song.

When she opens her eyes she moves to sit on his lap and she hears him take a sharp breath and she can feel how hard he is. She wraps her right arm around his shoulder and sweeps her left arm downward until she's almost touching the floor and her chest is front and center for his viewing pleasure, upside down she sees that she is the focus of all the men. She slowly moves her right hand up and down for a few seconds then moves it all the way back until it touches the floor along with her left arm, her pelvis is gyrating against his member and she feels him shudder and grow bigger but he never touches her. As she rocks back and forth she lifts her head a little and notices that he's white knuckling his chair. Suddenly she hears a very angry "Get the fuck away from her!"  
She sits up straight and gives him a confused look before turning around and seeing 2 people she never thought she would see again, especially not here of all places.  
She was looking at her old childhood crush who looked like a fish out of water his mouth gaping and a very pissed off cousin. She was looking at none other then Naruto Uzamaki and Neji Hygua.  
She quickly scrambled off the man's lap and Neji ran passed her and proceed to punch the guy she was giving a lap dance to in the face.  
She screams at Neji to stop but it was the guy in green with bushy eyebrows that got Neji off her customer.  
"Oi Neji! You need to calm down it wasn't Gaara's fault." Yelled Naruto.  
He was helping the red headed man, Gaara, to his feet.  
Gaara looked positively murderous and Hinata stepped in front of her cousin and Gaara before things could get any worse. She turned to Gaara, placed a hand on his chest and told him in her most sincere voice, "I'm sorry for what just happened, I'll get you some ice and a round of drinks on me."  
He looked down at her and seemed to calm down, he just looked pissed now but nodded his head yes.  
She looked at Neji and told him to calm down.  
He said nothing but fell onto a couch and buried his face in his hands. She quickly walked out of the champagne room and closed the door. It was then that she began to hyperventilate. The last time she had seen Neji, she was 18 and making the biggest mistake of her life.

(Flashback)  
Hinata tutored him every Tuesday and Thursday for 6 weeks and they texted when they weren't together. It was on the 7th week that he finally asked her out.  
She felt her face heat up and she stood up abruptly, packed her things and left the library.  
She couldn't believe he was that cruel. She had made it a block away from the school when she felt someone grab her arm and pulled her to a stop.  
"Why did you run away from me?" he demanded.  
Hinata looked at the floor and watched a small line of ants before ripping her arm out of his grasp.  
"I'm n-not a f-fool. B-boys like you-u don't-t a-ask out girls l-like m-me." She angrily wiped away the tears that were falling from her face and walked away from him again. This time she made it 4 steps away from him before he caught her hand, pulled her into him and crashed his lips onto hers.  
She stood there as her mind tried to process what's happening to her. He stopped kissing her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up. He smiled down at her and her legs became jelly. He gently wiped her tears away.  
"Hinata Hygua I don't know what goes on in that head of yours but I'm asking you on a proper date. Will you go out with me on Saturday?"  
She says yes and he walks her home.

That night after movies and dinner when he drops her off at her doorstep, he kisses her and she kisses him back and she knows she's falling in love.

2 months later she introduces him to her father, Neji and little sister, Hanabi. Her father instantly dislikes him. When Hinata asks why, he tells her that the boy cannot be trusted and preys on weak minded fools like her. Hinata runs to her boyfriend who was waiting with open arms.

3 months after that he tells her he loves her, in his bedroom, gives her a promise ring and she cries. He grabs her by the waist and she looks at him confused.  
"I don't want you to run away from me ever again."  
Her response was to kiss him like her life depends on it. That night they make love for the first time.  
When he enters her the first time she feels something inside her break and it hurts.  
He kisses her tears away and when she signals for him to move he sets a gentle pace, then picks up speed. She begins to shout his name and he grunts hers and they come together.  
As they hold each other after love making she confesses a secret.  
"I'm s-scared that this is a-all a dream, it seems to good-d to be true."  
"I swear on the moon that this is real." Was his reply.  
As the school days blur together her father tries everything in his power to break them up and it only drives her further into his arms.  
On prom night he pulls her into the library and asks her to marry him. She says yes and they have a quickie on the table she used to tutor him on.  
When she tells her father about his proposal his only response was "I grow tired of this fight child, after a few sweet words you spread your legs like a common whore. It's either your family or him."  
She looks her father dead in the eye and stutter free responds, "Then I choose him." She packs her things and Neji tries to make her see reason.  
"Please Hinata don't do this, you don't see what we see. He's not good for you. He's poison. Your father is trying to protect you from this monster."  
"My father called me a whore and made me choose. Good bye dear cousin."  
At her graduation was the last time she saw Neji and her little sister.

That summer before she started college she became Mrs. Toneri Ōtsutsuki.

(End Flashback)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I really struggled with tthis chapter and I'm still not happy with it but it will do. Thanks for all the love and I'm hope you enjoy.**

 **\- Just Alice**

* * *

Hinata rested her head on the wall and took a deep breath, then another, and then another for good measure. She mentally chastises herself for acting so foolish. You can cry about it later, right now you have things to do.

She steps away from the wall and walks to the bar.  
"Sakura I have a situation in Champagne room 3. I need some ice in a clean rag, their tab to be cleared and a new dancer. Oh and tell Tsunade I have a family emergency and will be leaving early."

Sakura was gathering the ice when she stopped and looked up at Hinata.  
"Family emergency? You don't have family."  
"The family emergency is that my cousin punched another customer. Please the ice."  
Sakura hands her the ice but looks her in the eye and tells her "We'll talk at home. I'll send in Ino."  
She watches Sakura to turn the other bartender whisper something and then she leaves.

Hinata walks back to the champagne room to find Naruto talking to Gaara outside the room.  
When Naruto sees her coming he abruptly stops and she fights the very strong urge to roll her eyes at his obviousness. She knew he was talking about her but let it go.  
She hands the ice to Gaara, who takes it and let's out a small hiss when the cold rag pushes against the very obvious bruise forming on his cheek bone.  
She gives him an apologetic smile and turns to face Naruto who was staring at the ceiling with one hand rubbing the back of his neck and a small blush on his cheeks.  
She smiled at his antics, he was just the same as she remembered him with his cerulean eyes, blonde hair and whiskered face. His curiosity and sly nature always reminded her of a fox.  
"Neji still inside?"  
"Yeah, Bushy Brows calmes him down but he picked up a bottle and started drinking. I figured Gaara should probably wait outside."  
Hinata sighs. "Well despite the circumstances it's good to see you Naruto."  
She smiles up at him and he looks down at her and she hugs him. Just then the door opens and Hinata doesn't see but Naruto raises his hands in a I'm not touching her motion but it was only "Bushy Brows".  
Bushy Brows clears his throat and Hinata lets Naruto go.

She walks into the room and the discomfort is obvious, everyone seems like they would rather be anywhere else but don't know what to do in the unique situation they find themselves in.  
Neji is sitting on the same couch as before nursing a bottle of vodka. Hinata sits down next to him, takes the bottle away - chugs a little herself and passes it back to him. Neji is staring at her and the whole room is silent at the very awkward Hyuga reunion.  
Hinata decides to break the silence and says, "So who's the groom?"  
This causes Neji to laugh hysterically and take another large gulp of vodka.  
Hinata looks to Naruto for answers.

"He's getting married next week to a girl named Tenten. We decided to have the bachelor party early. Well Tenten said he had to. She didn't want a hung over husband."  
"Oh."  
Neji gets up a little too fast, sways a little and stands over her.  
"I can't do this shit. This is what you left your family for? When your little sister asks if I heard from you yet what am I supposed to tell her? That you take your clothes off for strangers and sit on the laps of perverts! How can you-"

Every word that came out of his mouth was like a physical blow to Hinata and she winces. But whatever he was going to say was cut off because Gaara grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the nearest wall. He put his forearm against Neji's neck and began to press hard.

"Enough of this!" Hinata yells as she stands up from the couch.  
"Naruto take Neji home."  
Naruto moves to Gaara but he still has Neji pinned by the neck.  
"Let him go. Please." She asks softly.  
They look one another in the eye before he nods slightly and let's him go.  
Neji begins to cough and pulls back a fist but Naruto grabs it and ushers him out the room. Neji looks at Hinata one last time before turning his head away in disgust.

"I don't know about the others but when I go to strip clubs there usually isn't this much drama." Everyone in the room turns to look at Siegetsu who was watching the whole scene unfold with great interest. All he was missing was a bowl of popcorn. If she wasn't exhausted she would laugh.

"I had your tab cleared and a new dancer is coming in to take my place. I'm sorry for the disruption and I hope your night is still salvageable."  
With that she walks out the room for the last time that evening as she closes the door she runs into Ino.  
"I'll take care of it Hina and I'll see you at home. Take the car Shizune is going to give us a ride later."  
Hinata gives her friend a grateful smile and nods. Ino walks into the room and she hears is a bunch of cheers before the door closes.  
Every fiber of Hinata's being is telling her to curl up on the couch with a bottle of bourbon, cry and forget tonight happened.

Hinata walks to the dressing room, grabs her clothes, changes and sits at her station to remove her make up. As she stares at her reflection she hears Neji's words play in her head and a small tear escapes. She quickly wipes it away.

 _No_ , she tells herself, _Not here._  
She takes a deep breath and grabs her bag from her drawer.  
As she's walking to the club's exit she hears someone calling out to her, she stops when she realizes it's her boss.

Tsunade walks to Hinata and places a hand on each of her shoulder.  
"Are you ok?" The concern on the the older woman's face brings tears to Hinata's eyes again but she blinks them away. She nods yes because she doesn't trust her voice just yet.

"You don't have to tell me what happened tonight but I do need to know. Are you going to come in tomorrow?"  
Hinata wants to say "no" but she's not a child any more and this isn't the worst thing that happened to her. Not by a long shot.  
"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."  
Tsunade studies Hinata's face as if hoping to see the lie she told appear on her skin.  
"Well ok, if you're sure. Before you leave these are your tips from tonight." She pulls a small wad of bills from her bra and hands them to Hinata.  
"Call if you need anything." With that she walks away leaving Hinata by herself.

She looks at the money in her hand and as she puts the money in her bag she notices the $100 dollar bill she got from Gaara. She feels guilt from happened to him and promises herself that if she sees him she'll give it back to him.

As she's walking through the dimly lit parking lot she notices a figure leaning against her car and she stops. Her blood turns cold and fear grips her heart. The figure pushes itself off and begins walking torward her. She puts her hand in her bag and her fingers grab the small gun she keeps in there. She pulls it out and holds it steady.

"Who's there?" She demands in a voice a lot braver then she felt.  
"Violence seems to follow you every where."  
A deep male voice says. She relaxes when she doesn't recognize the voice but only slightly.  
"Depends on the person I guess." She says.  
"I get why your boyfriend would want to punch me but I don't understand why you feel the need for a gun. Stripping doesn't seem dangerous for the strippers - just the clients."  
"Common misconception, for example some times said strippers, though we prefer the term dancers, have stalkers who wait by our cars in a parking lot with no one else around."

She lowers the gun to her side not because she trusts him but because she finally recognized who she was talking to but she keeps a finger on the trigger, just in case.

"Was there something you needed Gaara?"  
Gaara stops in front of her but keeps his distance.  
"Naruto told me to give this to you." He holds out what looks like a folded piece of paper.  
"What is it?"  
"I didn't look, not my business."  
"Most people would."  
"I don't care for people or their business."

She tucks the gun behind her and she reaches out to grab what he's holding. Her hand brushes against his and she feels goosebumps rise over her arm and her hand tingles.  
He takes a small step just a little closer to her. In the moonlight he seems even more dangerous yet she doesn't take a step back. She looks into his eyes and her breathing hitches slightly, the way he's staring at her makes her feel raw, exposed and lit a fire in her lower stomach.  
"I'm sorry." She blurts out, her voice comes out breathy but she refuses to acknowledge why. "My cousin punching you. I'm sorry."

He smirks at her.  
"Seemed worth it."  
She looks away from him to hide the blush she felt rising in her cheeks. She hadn't blushed in a long time because of a man and she would be damned if she let him know that. She needed to leave.

She takes a big step back and clears her throat. "Well thanks for this." She holds up the paper and walks past him. She's a few steps away from her car when she remembers the money.  
She quickly turns around and yells his name to his retreating figure.  
"Gaara wait!" She pulls it out and folds it in half, then folds it again.  
She jogs to catch up to him.  
"Here." She holds it out discreetly.  
"What's this?"  
Instead of answering she grabs his hand, places the money on his palm and closes it.  
She smiles at him and says "look at it later."  
She doesn't think that she's really tricking him. He doesn't seem like the type of guy that would have taken it back and it's not like she's going to be seeing him anytime soon. She gets into the car and drives away.  
When she gets home she puts the gun in her purse, changes into sweats and a tank top, grabs a bottle of bourbon from the freezer. she had planned to spend the rest of her Friday drinking and thinking about Neji and her family. Instead she spent it trying not to think about Gaara and how he made her feel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy New Year's! I hope you all ccelebrated in same way either at a party or in your bed with your jammies on. After this chapter we will be moving things a little faster along time wise and we see Gaara's dangerous side.**

* * *

Hinata wakes up slightly confused, she sits up and a blanket she didn't have the night before gets caught in her legs.

She stretches and shuffles over to the coffee pot pleased someone already made a pot. She's also pleased and alarmed that she didn't have a hang over.

Pleased because no one enjoys a hangover but alarmed because she drinks often enough to develop a tolerance to a large amount of alcohol.  
She pours herself some coffee and goes to her room to get ready for the day. While she's picking out clothes to wear Ino and Sakura walk in demanding to know what happened last night.  
She puts away the skirt she was holding up back in the closet and sits on her bed. She pats the space next to her and they sit down on the bed as well.  
She tells them every thing except her parking lot encounter with Gaara.  
At the end of her recap Sakura speaks up first.

"So you just sent your cousin home with this Naruto guy?"

"What was she supposed to do? Her cousin basically called her a slut, I don't know about you Sakura but my parents aren't thrilled that I'm a dancer. They keep trying to get me to come home and run the family flower shop."

"That's not what I meant Ino. What I meant was how could he get away with telling you those things?"

Before Ino could interfere Hinata spoke up. "Because it doesn't matter. After Toneri I couldn't have gone home even if I wanted to. I really don't want to talk about it. I just needed you two to know what happened. Now, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry and we need groceries."

After a quick shower she got dressed in jeans and a black v neck scoop shirt and they all went for breakfast and grocery shopping. They put much needed snack food, alcohol and of course food for meals in their cart. When Hinata reached into her bag to take out her wallet to give her share of the money her fingers brushed against the paper Gaara gave her the night before. She handed Ino her money and put it in her pocket. She loves her friends but they are too nosy sometimes she'll open it later.  
When they got home and put away their purchases they retreated into their respective rooms.

As Hinata laid on her bed her hand shook slightly as she opened the paper. On it was Naruto's phone number and she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She scoffed at her foolishness. She couldn't get Gaara out of her head and now she was hoping for his number?  
For what? So she could text him like a teenager and giggle over sweet words and empty promises? She was 23 for Kami's sake. She didn't date anymore. If she felt the need to sleep with someone she'll call Kiba Inuzuka one of the club's bouncers. He was a good looking man with spiky brown hair, fit, and red triangular tattoos on his cheeks. He's a good time and he doesn't care that she's a dancer of the exotic kind. Besides it has been a few weeks since she slept with someone, maybe she should see if he's free tonight after work.  
Yes that's what she'll do instead of pinning over Gaara, a man she probably wasn't ever going to see again. She would bet her rent money that he didn't give her another thought once she drove away.

(Flashback)  
When she had stood up to her father, Toneri seemed ecstatic that Hinata wasn't afraid to say what she wanted, especially in the bedroom. But 8 months into their marriage it seemed like her confidence was a problem. She was tired of having to tell him to do everything and the fighting. The fighting was the worst.  
Hinata always pictured married life a little...different. Growing up she would look at her parents and they seemed to always be happy. She knew she and Toneri would fight. They had a few little ones here before they were married and since they got married the fights seemed to escalate. Who got the car, her being to tired to cook after being a full-time student and having a full-time job, her not washing clothes or the dishes, her not being in the mood for sex. Despite them both going to college and working he seemed to expec her to do everything.  
That's what her marriage seemed to be about her being tired.  
It was a Wednesday, bright, sunny and she had received an email that morning that her last class was cancelled. She would go to her first class then come home and suprise Toneri. She felt bad she was either studying or working and hadn't made any time for him. He had stopped asking her to make love and she was worried she hurt his feelings.  
All threw her first class she felt giddy. She couldn't wait to get home and suprise him.  
The morning seemed to pass by so slowly and it felt like the bus driver was making extra stops on the ride home.  
When she put her key in the lock of her apartment door she was suprised to see it was already opened. When she stepped inside she froze. Toneri's clothes from this morning were strewn around the living room.  
His shirt was rumpled and discarded on a lamp. His jeans were lying strewn on the back of the couch. His shoes were carelessly tossed in the middle of the living room like they were kicked off in a rush.  
To make things worse when she began walking to the bedroom there was a trail of a woman's clothes that obviously didn't belong to Hinata because she was still wearing hers.  
She stopped outside the bedroom door and put her hand on the doorknob. She choked back a sob when she heard the muffled moans of another woman coming from within her bedroom.  
She thought about running away and pretending she knew nothing but when she heard him shout "Fuck! Right there. Faster. Kami I love you." She swung the door open and saw a brunette riding him on their marriage bed. Her was thrown back in passion, his hands were on her ass and they were furiously moving closer to climax.  
At least they were until he heard the door open.  
She took off her wedding ring and threw it at him as he quickly pushed off the other woman. She quickly ran out the room as he yelled her name and for her to come back.  
She grabs his car keys and her backpack and drives to park where she breaks down and sobs.  
She remembers their wedding day, not even a year ago, when they vowed to love each other. She remembers after they made love for the first time he held her and told her that he could never be with anyone again, not after her. She remembers when they moved into the apartment and he said, "Our life together official begins. We do everything together and this apartment will be our home until we graduate. We're going to be so happy together."  
She felt beyond stupid, she felt like a fool.  
Her dad and Neji warned her that she was making a mistake and they were right.  
Her heart felt like it was being squeezed from the inside and the day seemed dull and lifeless. She called out of work for the first time and turned off her phone.  
It wasn't even an hour and she was getting numerous calls and text messages that made it worse.  
Where are you?  
Let me explain.  
Please come back.  
I love you.  
It's not what you think.  
Call me I'm worried about you.  
Hinata please, you're my wife.  
She means nothing to me, I love you.

It was dark by the time Hinata went back to the apartment. She just sat in her car replaying everything he ever told her in her mind and wondered how long he lied to her.  
When she crossed the threshold for the second time that day Toneri was sitting on the couch, in sweats and a dark side of the moon t-shirt.  
He stood up when she walked in.  
"Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you?!"  
Hinata just stood there blinking owlish-ly at him while he continued to rant.  
"I had to walk all the way to your fucking job. I called you at least 2 dozen times and sent you a shit load of text messages. What's the fucking point of a cell phone if you're not going to ANSWER IT!?"  
It was then that she snapped.  
"What's the point in a marriage if you're going to FUCK someone else IN OUR BED."  
She saw his jaw tense and his hand curl into a fist.  
"I get home and I find you with another woman! Is this what you do when I'm not here? How long was this been going on? Did you cheat on me when we were in high school? I can't believe you did this to me! I gave up my family for you because I love you! My dad was right about you, he said that-"  
SMACK!

Hinata grabbed her cheek and blinked back the tears. Toneri had just backhanded her and didn't seem to care.  
" Let me tell you something about the great Hiashi Hygua. Your father was nothing more then a degenerate old man. You were just begging me to take you away from the place you called your fucking home. He didn't give a shit about you and that's why all I had to do was smile at you before you threw yourself at me. For fuck's sake Hinata, your father didn't know you existed until he realized I was fucking your brains out in his house. And don't even get me started on you're pathetic excuse for a cousin."  
As Hinata absorbed all the cruel things he was saying she realized that this was the man Toneri was.  
She walked into the bedroom and began to pack her clothes in a duffel bag when he walked in behind her and snatched it out of her hands.  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?"  
"Leaving."  
"I didn't put up with you for almost 2 years and marry you so you can fucking leave. I love you. You're not going anywhere."  
She looked him in the eye and told him, "You can't stop me."  
He looked at her darkly before grabbing a fistful of her hair and roughly threw her on the bed. She kicked, screamed and tried hitting him but he punched her in the stomach and then her face and she momentarily saw red spots in her vision.  
He sat on her legs and pinned her arms above her head. She whimpered in pain as she struggled to catch her breath.  
"You can't leave me, I need you Hinata, I love you. I'm glad you found out about Sari this means I don't have to hide my affair anymore. I need her for sex because let's be honest, ever since I asked you to marry me you've been a cold fish."  
He let's one hand drift down her body and Hinata begins to cry as she looked away from him. He places his free hand under her shirt and massages her breast.  
"As much as a miss your body, I need sex and since you've closed your legs for business I need to get it somewhere else. I know you heard me tell her I love her but I don't. I love you. I only say it to her because the more she hears it the harder she rides my dick."  
He squeezed her breast harder and she cried out in pain. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her hard.  
He traveled his lips to her neck and the hands that once brought her pleasure were now bringing her pain as he tightened his hold on her and pinched her nipple hard.  
She cried and her sniffling caused him to stop. He grabbed her face with both of his hands and forced her to look at him.  
"I like my women willing. I'm going to Sari's house to finish what you interrupted. If you aren't here when I get back, I will find you and if you think tonight was bad it will be much worse. You're the love on my life Hinata Ōtsutsuki and I won't let you get away."  
When he left Hinata spent the night crying I'm her bed as she realized she had no one to turn to for help.  
The man she loved had become a cruel, cold monster and she was truly afraid.

End Flashback

When she got to the club she briefly told Tsunade what happened and assured it wouldn't happen again. Tsunade accepted her account of things and simply told her to be careful.

As Hinata left the office she spotted Kiba talking to one of the club's bouncers. She caught his eye and gave him a flirty smile. He winked at her and grinned back.  
She went to her clothing rack and looked for her a dress that would catch his attention and let him know she was interested in what he had to offer for the night. She decided on a purple, deep V neck, long sleeve mini dress that was only sheer, purple lace on the left side and solid purple on the right.  
She paired it with black high heels and a black thong. She applied a bit of eyeliner and smiled to herself in the mirror.  
When she passed by Sakura the girl let out a wolf whistle and Hinata laughed.  
"Who's the lucky man Hina?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh really? So it has nothing to do with the new security guards? Or maybe it's the friendly bouncer that tracks you everywhere you go?"  
"Kiba doesn't track me."  
The pinkette gave her a sly smile and replied, "Then how did you know i was talking about him?"  
Hinata blushed and walked away shaking her head.  
"Go get him killer!" Her friend shouted to her.

Despite it being a Saturday night the club had just opened and it was dead. They wouldn't get busy till around10pm so the other girls were talking or practicing pole moves. They had a few customers that wanted quite one on one time with a few dancers.  
While Hinata was trying to find Kiba to her surprise she saw Gaara sitting at the bar with Matsuri practically hanging on his arm.  
She thought about going over to say hi but remembered the promise she made to herself when she found Kiba leaning against a wall near the club's entrance with one hand in his pocket and the other behind his head.

She walked up to him and watched as his eyes raked her body up and down.  
He gave her a wolfish smile that revealed his sharp canines.  
"Hey Hina." He said.  
"Hey yourself." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and she watched him struggle to not stare at her chest.  
"You great tonight, not that you don't always look great when you're working."  
He licked his lips and moved closer to her.  
"Did you need something from me?" His voice turned husky as he leaned in to whisper to her.  
She stared at him before turning her head away shyly.  
"I was wondering if-"  
"Shouldn't you be working Mr. Inuzuka?"

They both turned to look at the newcomer and it was the very man Hinata was trying to avoid, Gaara.  
The two men stared at each other obviously sizing each other up.  
"I am working." Kiba replied curtly.  
"Unless your job description is flirting with the dancers I don't think you are." Gaara told him, his words laced with sarcasm.  
Hinata was astonished at his rude and brash behavior.  
"I don't see how the way I do my job is any of your concern." Kiba practically growled out.  
"As the new head of security which includes the bouncers, it's my concern." Gaara said menacingly.  
She stifled a gasp and Kiba bared his teeth at Gaara.  
"It was my fault" She said, "I distracted him."  
Gaara looked at her for the first time since interrupting her and Kiba's conversation. She expected his eyes to wander like most men and even some women, do when they look at her at work but he never broke eye contact with her.  
"It doesn't matter how beautiful you look, he needs to do his job." He gave one last glare to Kiba before turning and walking away.  
"Can you fucking believe that guy?" Kiba complained. "What an asshole. Now what were you going to ask me?"  
Hinata watched Gaara leave and talk to the masked, white haired man from yesterday, Kakashi.  
All she felt was confusion and anger. He could have said something to her yesterday. She wad also mad that her heart skipped a beat when he called her beautiful.  
She didn't even remember walking away from Kiba as she marched over to Gaara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. I got lost on the path to this story but found it again. I also know it's short but it's not the shortest chapter. My apologies.**

 **-Just Alice.**

* * *

As Hinata marched up to Gaara she could see him in deep conversation with Kakashi and before she could begin a rant he held up a hand in a wait motion.  
As she huffed and crossed her arms, she kept a respectable distance while she waited for him to finish his conversation.  
As she waited, she studied him or "glared" at him (that's what she told herself), she was suprised to see that the bruise Neji gave him was significantly better. It was only noticeable when someone was really staring at it like she was.  
Not that she would admit that.  
She was amazed at how fast he healed.  
Not that she would admit that.

She began to impatiently tap her shoe on the floor and let out an annoyed huff. She was debating on leaving or not when Kakashi finally left. Presumably to talk to Tsunade.  
She walked over to Gaara who told her "follow me" and lead her to a secluded corner of the club.

Unbeknownst to them someone was watching their every move with great interest.

"I don't understand how you're head of security yet able to get lap dances. Wouldn't it be difficult to lead your team if you're watching the girls and not the crowd." Her words were laced with sarcasm.  
She saw the barest of smiles form on his mouth before it was gone. It was replaced by a tone of indifference and cold eyes.  
"It was explained to you yesterday that our team would be mixed in with the crowd to find weak spots in your security. Is that all?"  
"No that's not all. You could have told me something last night. After Neji, in the parking lot, any time."  
"I had a job to do, it wasn't personal."

Hinata opened her mouth and closed it again. She was going to tell him that she needs to hear the truth because it's important to her after Toneri. What she didn't know was why it was important that Gaara not lie to her.  
It wasn't a big deal. She understood that he was doing his job and he didn't do anything wrong.  
When she has a one night stand or a hook up with Kiba she knows that they lie to her sometimes and it doesn't bother her.  
But why would this man's lies bother her?  
She was also aware of the small twinge of pain she felt because of his indifferent attitude.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to clear her mind.  
"You're right. My apologies. Welcome to Katsuyu." She too used a tone of indifference, turned around and began walking away when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She stopped walking and turned to face Gaara with a questioning look on her face.  
He quickly let her go and took a step back. His face was an unreadable mask when he told her, "I look forward to us acting professional."  
Hinata felt another twinge in her heart but nodded her head in agreement and walked away from him. She used all her will power to not look back.

The night went by rather quickly and to her surprise Siegetsu from the night before was there alone to see her.  
He watched her routines, bought a few lap dances, gave her a generous amount in tips and spoke to her. He tried to get her to tell him her real name, phone number, things like that but she just gave him a coy smile and steered his questions in a different direction. There was nothing strange about it though, some men usually try to take her on dates or get to know her but she never gives them anything.

What is strange is on every other Monday she has a regular, an older man, who rents out a room for 3 hours just to take a nap with her. His wife always spends every other Sunday night with her mother and he can't sleep without so he pays Hinata to just lie with him on the couch. She was afraid at first but he never crossed any boundaries and it wasn't a sexual act. He just stroked her hair and dozed off until the alarm on his phone rang.  
Hinata was surprised that it was pretty busy that Saturday night and was relieved when the last customer left at 3am.  
Hinata was in the dressing room changing behind her screen when she heard Tsunade begin to speak.  
"Ladies I know you're all tired but Kakashi is here with his team and has a quick announcement regarding our security."  
Hinata finishes getting dressed and steps out from behind the screen. She sits against a wall in the back not even caring she was sitting on the floor, her feet ached from her heels. She couldn't wait to soak her feet when she got home.

"Let's keep this to the point. Despite the bouncers the club has, security is terrible. I've already gone over this with Tsunade but Katsuyu is becoming extremely popular. Which means more people and more threats. I had my head of security and the team look for weak points and we found there are no cameras, no indoor guards, and the parking lot is unsafe. We interviewed a few girls and they said that sometimes they are afraid of customers. We are going to fix this."  
There was a murmur through the girls as they agreed with what Kakashi was saying.  
She noticed that Shizune and Tsunade had their head downs in embarrassment and she felt bad for them. "Please know that Lady Tsunade has agreed to hire my security team and there will be a few changes implemented in the coming weeks. For those of you ladies here tomorrow, see you tomorrow."

Hinata waited until most of the girls made their way out of the club before standing up. She heard some gossip about the cute men who would guard them but wasn't interested.  
She winced as her weight rested on her feet and took baby steps to the car where her friends were waiting.  
She saw Gaara talking to Tsunade when his eyes locked with hers. She offered him a polite smile and continued to shuffle towards the door.  
Gaara excused himself and was walking in Hinata's direction when a pair of strong arms literally swept Hinata off her feet.  
She let out a small cry of surprise and heard a chuckle. She looked up into the face of the good natured and good looking Kiba.  
He smiled down at her and she blushed while biting the bottom corner of her lip.  
She was unaware that both men were fantasizing about nibbling on the same lip and more.  
"I can walk Kiba."  
The bouncer gave her his trademark smile and began walking.  
"You looked like you were going to faint. Let me be a man with a sexy girl in his arms."  
She sighed in defeat and wrapped her hands around his neck.  
"I'm really tired tonight."  
"Which is why I'm going to take you home."  
"I came with Ino she'll take me home."  
"I told her to leave so I can do it."  
She looked at him in disbelief. "That's makes no sense, why would you do that? We live in the same apartment and you live on the other side of town."  
It was Kiba's turn to look at her in disbelief. He chose to answer her question by bringing his lips to her and kissing her.  
While kissing him she couldn't help but feel like 3 days ago she would have really enjoyed this.

Meanwhile Gaara was watching the duo and really wanted to beat the shit out of that Kiba Inuzuka. He didn't understand why seeing the pale eyed beauty in another man's arms bothered him so much.  
He also didn't understand why he couldn't get the bluenette out of his head.  
Ever since laying eyes on her she captivated him. At first with her dancing, then her body and finally her eyes.  
Her eyes held a depth of sadness that he rarely saw in anyone but himself.  
When he spent last night dreaming of her he knew he couldn't get involved with her.  
It wasn't safe and he didn't know what she was doing to him.  
When the Inuzuka asshole kissed her he had to leave before the anger he was feeling bubbled over and he did something he regretted to the over confident bastard.  
As he walked to his car he saw the brunette who flirted with him in the club every chance she got, Matsuri or something, leaning against his car door.  
"I tried being subtle, so now I'm being bold. I want you to take me to your place."  
He smiled inwardly as the night suddenly became a little bit more interesting.

When Kiba took her home she spent the entire drive trying to figure what the hell she was going to do about him.  
When they got to her apartment building he turned off his truck and faced her.  
"I know that every few weeks we spend the night together and I told you that's all I wanted from you. But the more time I spend with you the more I want to be with you. When you walked away from me tonight that's when it hit me. I know that as a stripper you don't have a lot of options to date since men aren't comfortable dating someone who takes their clothes off for money but I am. I know it's just a job. So what do you think?"

They sat in silence for 2 minutes before saying, "Can I think about it?"  
She felt guilty when she saw his face fall but she really did need to think about it.  
"I'll give you answer next week. I promise."  
His smile returned but not completely.  
She leaned over, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got out.  
When she finally got to her room she didn't even bother changing and fell asleep before her head hit her pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all the people that review. It's nice when my inbox goes off with an alert and I'm glad you took the time to give me feedback. Here's a long chapter for my absence with a little drop of lemon in it.**

 **-Just Alice.**

* * *

Hinata spent the next 3 days either working, studying or going to school, anything to not think of her situation.

She rubbed her eyes as the words in her textbook blurred together. She turned around from her desk to look to her night stand and saw it was only 10pm on a Tuesday night. She stifled a yawn and walked over to bed to get her phone and pinched the bridge of her nose when she saw 4 messages from Kiba "not pressuring" her about going on a date with him. He had been like that since Saturday night.

She was thankful she had friends who understood when to push her and when to leave her alone. When she got home from work after her ride with Kiba they understood that she didn't want to talk about it and left her alone. It was almost comical the way Ino looked crestfallen over not sharing the juicy details.  
Tonight though, she was ready to talk about it - especially since she was getting nowhere with her reading.

She blasted off text message to both of them, in case they were busy, and tossed her phone back on her bed. She walked out of her room and went into the kitchen where she pulled out their tequila and blender. 10 minutes later she was serving herself, Sakura and Ino, while they sat on the couch and she the recliner. She took a large gulp of her drink while her friends impatiently waited for her to speak.

"Kiba asked me out on a date.", she said slowly.  
Sakura knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "And this is bad?", asked an equally confused Ino. Hinata gulped down her remaining drink and serves herself another one.  
"I honestly don't know. On hand he's really nice and I already slept with him so there's no pressure there. He's handsome and we get along." She drinks again.  
Ino raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at her. "Why am I sensing a but?"  
"Because I dont know why I want say no. He's right I don't have a lot of options. They dates I go either want sex or are turned off because I'm a dancer." She pours herself a 3rd.  
"Oh sweetie, that's not true. You have plenty of options left.", the pinkette leaned over and patted her leg reassuringly. "When was the last time either of us had boyfriends?" Hinata asked skeptically. "You can't measure your life based on boyfriends. We can't tell you what to do but I think you don't want to date him because you are scared."  
Ino stopped talking and looked at her blue haired friend in amusement. The woman had scoffed at her as she finished her 3rd drink. She pushed Hinata her untouched margarita which she willingly took.  
"You can scoff all you want but your ex-husband fucked up your life at young age and while you don't love him any more you haven't moved on." Ino stood up grabbed the blender and went to make more drinks.  
As the blender worked it's magic Hinata chewed her lip in thought. Her 4th drunkr had finally made her head a little fuzzy.  
She leans back in her seat and has to agree with Ino but feels like her reluctance with Kiba is something more.  
Maybe because of a certain red head.

When Ino sat back down she had the blender full of a fresh batch and the rest of the bottle. She lined up 3 shots and took them back to back to catch up with her friends. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sakura was the one to speak first.  
"Maybe it's a little simpler than that Ino, bartender duty gives me a lot of time to look around and I noticed something."  
"What then?", asked Ino.  
"A certain new head of security stares at our shy friend like he's a dying of thirst and she's a tall glass of water."  
Hinata's heart skips a beat and she feels herself blushing.  
"There's nothing going on between us."  
Ino bursts into laughter and soon the other girls join in.  
"Tall...glass... of water! Oh Kami I can't... breathe!" Ino clenched her stomach in laughter and tears were streaming down her face.

Even though Hinata didn't have a solution to her situation she has glad her friends were there to talk to her and listen to her without judgement.  
Yes, she slept with Kiba a few times but he told her plain as day, it was just sex. She had even tried asking him out but again, he told her "No". She probably would have felt a little used but she thought it was better he wasn't interested in her. She knew Ino was right and that Toneri had left her with some scars but no one really wanted to date her.  
Until now.

They spent another hour catching up on mindless chit chat before Hinata turned in for bed. She might not have work but she still had school. She went to sleep feeling better and was extremely grateful to her friends for being in her life.

(Flashback)

Hinata wiped the sweat off her brow as she quickly poured another beer for a large group of football loving individuals, who decided that the dingy bar with one bartender was the place to be for their game.  
Hinata was wiping down the sticky bar counter when two women entered the bar. They were taking and managed to turn the heads of the many patrons with their carefree attitude and beauty.  
When they sat at the bar Hinata offers them a smile. The blonde woman smiles back while her friend is chatting away about something.  
Hinata meekly waits for the other girl to stop talking but she was really on a rant.  
Something about working as a dancer and the owner not giving her enough stage time?  
Hinata was suprised that a ballet dancer had horrible working conditions but she tried not to listen to other people's conversations.  
She quietly cleared her throat hoping to catch the chatty, pink haired girls attention.  
The blonde beauty held a manicured hand up and said, "Shut up Sakura she's trying to take our order. I'll have a long Island iced tea."  
The pinkette scowled at her friend and muttered the word pig under her breath.  
"I'll have the same. Thanks"  
"ID's please?"  
They oblige and Hinata sets to work on their order, despite her being really busy they were polite and friendly to her and didn't rush her or make rude comments like the customers because they were short staffed.  
All night Hinata is stressed at work due to the game and the manager refuses to help her despite her asking for it numerous times.  
When a customer complained about her drink being too strong, then not strong enough and she snapped.

She grabbed her things and walked out of the bar. When she got to the curb the impact of her outburst finally hit her and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks.  
She had to find a another job to replace this one. She was alternating between 3 jobs to clean Toneri's mess, pay her rent and simply survive.  
During her pity party she didn't notice the two women stand next to her and offer her a tissue. When she looked up she blinked owlish-ly and gave them a watery smile.  
That night she did the second most spontaneous thing of her life (the first being her marriage) and got a 3am breakfast with complete strangers.  
While dining with them she almost choked on a fork full of eggs when she discovered they were exotic dancers.

"Are you ok?", asked Sakura as she patted Hinata's back.  
"Wrong pipe." She managed to breathe out as she recoiled from Sakura's touch.  
"And I thought it was because two strippers are buying you breakfast.", came the sarcastic retort from Ino.  
The blue eyed woman had her jaw set as she stared daggers at Hinata.  
Hinata squirmed in her seat and she felt herself blush. She lowered her eyes and picked at her plate.  
"I n-never meant to o-offend you-u."  
Sakura patted the poor girl's hand and shot Ino a dirty look. "It's ok. It's a shock to some people." She said trying to make her feel better.

Hinata still had her head lowered in shame. She was truly embarrassed that she reacted so poorly. Who was she to judge? People could say she was idiot for marrying her high school sweetheart. She could feel tears forming in her eyes but blinked them away and looked Ino straight in the eye.  
"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.  
Ino's eyes softened and she unclenched her jaw.  
"It's a job Hinata it has good and bad parts like all the rest. We aren't drug fiends who were raised from broken, abusive homes and have sex with everyone we meet." Explained Ino.  
Hinata nodded her head in understanding. "Can I ask why you decided to be strippers?"  
"It's different for everyone some girls dance to pay for school, to support their families, to pay the bills, and some dance because they enjoy being in the spotlight and the center of attention. "Sakura told her. "The reason I dance is because the money is good sometimes. On a good night i can make a lot of money but on a bad night I lose money but that doesn't happen often for me. It depends on a lot of things."  
"I dance for the money and I like the limelight. When I dance everyone focuses on me. It's kinda powerful." Ino honestly said.

Hinata thought about what they were saying and felt even worse about how she reacted to them.  
When they left the diner they exchanged phone numbers agreed to keep in touch. On the drive home a small part of her mind kept telling her maybe she could strip too. It was easy money. However, a larger part of her mind told her to be serious.  
Later that week she had to sell the car to make rent and couldn't find a job willing to work with her schedule. The small voice in her mind kept growing louder and louder till it drowned out the sensible voice.  
She met with her new friends Sakura and Ino and few days later and told them she was thinking about stripping too.  
She watched the girls exchange worried glances and she deflated like a balloon.

Sakura noticed this. "Looks Hinata it's not all glamorous and easy like it seems to be in the movies and TV shows. Remember when Ino said there is some bad and good parts? We didn't tell you the bad. There are customers that confuse dancing for prostitution and try to put fingers where they are not supposed to. Some girls get followed home and sometimes the managers try to take advantage of us. There's no health benefits or stable income. You can't date that freely because of the negative stigma that comes from being a dancer. Oh and your feet will hurt like crazy from dancing and doing pole tricks in 3 inch high heels on a nightly basis."  
"Can't I just try out and see if I can handle it?" Hinata asked. "Of course you can." Ino said quickly.  
"Tonight I'm dancing at a club that has amateur hour. Do you have any lingerie?"  
Hinata felt herself blush she only had sensible underwear and bra sets, the sexiest thing she owned was boy shorts .  
"No."  
"We can take you shopping then. There's a sex shop that has really cute stuff." Ino stands up and leaves money on the table. Sakura follows does the same and looks at her in confusion.  
"S-sex shop?" Hinata squeaked out. She was tomato red.  
"If you're serious about dancing then yes you'll need to get costumes, shoes, outfits, make up, accessories. Sex shops sell these things. If you can't do this how can you dance on stage taking off your clothes for money in front of strangers?"  
Suddenly Sakura understood what Ino was doing Hinata she was pushing her out of her boundaries.

Hinata sharply inhaled. Ino was right. She had to do this to see if she can handle a career as a dancer. As they parked in front of the store Hinata braced herself.  
She was an adult she could handle this.  
She wasn't a virgin for Kami's sake.

The bell jingles as they walk inside and she fights the urge to run out. She follows Sakura to the clothing section and has a mini heart attack when she peeked down the vibrater aisle. She felt her face go up in flames once again.  
She keeps her eyes on the floor and almost bumps into Sakura.  
She and Ino spent 10 minutes trying to find the perfect outfit for her.  
They chose 5 and told her to try them on.  
In the dressing room she feels nauseous as she holds the skimpy outfits in hands.  
She mentally slaps herself and tells herself to grow up.

The first outfit is long sleeve opaque teddy with mesh burnout, it had dark stripes on the front and exposed her butt with its thong like style. She quickly tore it off.

The second was a black low cut floral lace chemise outfit that came with a mini skirt and wrapped around her neck halter top. She put that in the maybe pile.

The third was a purple geo galloon lace and mesh teddy with soft shine elastic cage details, open back, adjustable straps, gold hardware, removable garter straps, and snap crotch. When she put it on she loved the way it made her look. Sexy yet presentable. She showed her friends and they agreed this was the outfit. She was pleased it was only $25 and Ino had the perfect shoes to match.

Sakura helped her put her make up on at Ino's place and they drove together to the club. After a quick word with the manager and paying the $50 club fee Hinata had to change in the back with the rest of the girls. She became embarrassed when some of the girls stripped down to their birthday suits without a care to who was watching them. Hinata picked a corner behind a dressing rack to change. The butterflies she felt all day had turned into elephants stampeding in her stomach.  
She started to hyperventilate as she put on her heels. She couldn't do this.  
She walked over to Sakura who was putting on Ino's make up.  
"Oh shit she looks like she's going to be sick. Give her a trashcan." Ino yelled as she spotted Hinata making her way over to them.  
Sakura shoved the bin in Hinata's arms.  
"I can't do this." Hinata whispered. "Why would you want to?" Sakura asked.  
"I need the money. I'm in debt, over $250,000 dollars closer to $300,000."  
"Then think about that. This job could help you pay it off sooner. You have to decide if it's worth it."  
Hinata nodded her head and pulled herself together.  
She made $500 in 10 mins and quit her other jobs the next day.  
A few weeks later they met Lady Tsunade who was starting her revolutionary own strip club. She would hire the girls as minimum wage workers, let them keep their tips, provide them with a "mother", and give them benefits.  
She wasn't regretted choosing to be a stripper at all. It was hard in the earlier days but better then working 3 jobs. She,  
Ino, and Sakura even found a 3 bedroom apartment to rent with the paycheck Tsunade provided them.

(End Flashback)

On Friday as she got to work she rehearsed what she was going to tell Kiba. She got there early because Ino suggested that Hinata should turn him down in her regular clothes.  
She searched the club for Kiba and couldn't find him but she spotted Gaara at the bar. She walked over to him to see if he knew where Kiba was.  
She took a seat next to him.  
"Have you seen Kiba around?" "Hello to you too." His voice wrapped around her like silk and she got goosebumps despite his sarcasm.  
"Good evening Gaara. How are you doing tonight?" She gushed with fake enthusiasm. His lips formed a small smile but he quickly let it fall.  
She didn't think she ever saw him smile completely. When he didn't answer she lightly bumped him on the shoulder with hers.  
When he looked at her even though he didnt have any visible emotions on his face his eyes seem suprised. Like no one had ever violated his space before.  
"Sorry.", she said, "Are you doing OK tonight?" She asked with concern.  
"Yes."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
She put her hand on his arm.  
"If there's anything I can do to help let me know." Gaara searched her eyes for something other then concern.  
"I told you I was fine." He said gruffly. She shrugged her shoulders but kept her hand where it was like she forgot about it.  
"In case you're not fine and you don't want to confide in a stranger, if there's anything I can do to help let me know."  
"You're really persistent."  
"That's a nice way of saying annoying." She began to laugh and it sounded like music to him.  
They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes and he could smell her lilac perfume and his mind drifted back to the lap dance she gave him. When he felt his pants tighten he had to force himself to think of something else anything else but this woman sitting next to him was making it hard too. Literally and figuratively. He cleared his throat and she looked at him.  
Hinata looked into his darkened eyes and her eyes flicked to his lips and she licked her own. She wanted him to reach over and kiss her senselessly until she couldn't breathe. What she really wanted has for him to take her on the bar and she felt herself blush as she imagined running her nails down his back as he gave her an orgasm. She squeezed her legs tighter together as she felt her body heat up.

"Gaara!" They both jumped as Matsuri materialized on his other side.  
"What?" He demanded.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my place again?" She purred at him but glared at Hinata as she wrapped her hands around his neck in a possessive manner. It felt like someone dumped cold water over Hinata's entire body.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm really struggling with the story to make it as realistic and organic as possible but I don't think that's happening here. However, you have my word that this story will be finished, even if its only for 1 reader, no matter how good or bad (really, really bad) it is.**

 **-Just Alice**

* * *

Hinata didn't know which upset her more:

1) that she was sexually attracted to a man that she had known for less then 2 weeks or

2) that she just imagined having sex with said person on top of a bar of all places or

3) the said person has been here less then a week and has already slept with someone else.

She hopped off her seat and stormed away from the pair. She felt silly for entertaining the notion that he was attracted to her. He did tell her that he wanted to "stay professional".

If anything she was mad at herself.

She was still fuming when she grabbed her bag and began to change into her Animal Night outfit behind the screen.

Tsunade was trying out themes once every few months and apparently women in animal prints drew a bigger crowd.

As she undressed she heard Matsuri's voice.

"I'm telling you a few nights ago Gaara took me home and showed me a great time. The man certainly knows how to treat a woman."

Hinata rolled her eyes as she put her costume on.

She heard someone tell Matsuri that she looked amazing in her outfit and Hinata couldn't help but scoff.

She clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized that she was being petty over a guy that she never even had a date with.

She was jealous - plain and simple - and that was her problem not Matsuri 's. She was an adult and would handle her problem like an adult.

She walked over to the station that she shared with Matsuri and gave her a smile, when the brunette rolled her eyes at her it took everything in her power to not do the same.

She watched as Matsuri applied black eye shadow and looked at her outfit and Hinata had to admit she looked damn good.

Matsuri was wearing a dominatrix bunny costume that was in all black with a metal zipper in the front of her crop top that exposed her fit stomach and shorts that started right underneath her bellybutton and barely covered her butt cheeks. She completed the look with black bunny ears, a black bow tie choker, fish net leggings and 5 inch knee high boots that laced in the front.

In Hinata's mind she looked like the walking definition of sex.

"You look amazing Matsuri."

"I know." She looked Hinata up and down through the mirror and wrinkled her nose. "Enjoy my leftovers with that outfit."

Hinata scoffed for the second time in less then 5 minutes when the other woman walked passed her and purposely rammed her shoulder into Hinata's causing her to stumble.

Hinata rubbed her shoulder as she took a look in the mirror at her own bunny costume feeling just a tiny bit insecure.

She made her income with her looks and she knew she wasn't plain but when you're in competition with women that looked like they should be models, you begin to doubt yourself sometimes.

This was one of these times.

Hinata quickly brushed her hair out and put on her black and white bunny ears and observed her outfit. She was wearing a tight, white, spaghetti strapped shirt that cut off 2 inches below her breasts and exposed the rest of her stomach. She completed the look with solid black, hipster styled bottoms, black suspenders, a white choker bow tie collar, white wrist cuffs and white bunny tail. She applied a thin layer of black eyeliner, tore her eyes away from her reflection and went to entertain the many customers the club was letting in.

Halfway through the night after she finished dancing for a small group, a coworker told her a female with two buns, was requesting her at the bar. Hinata thanked her and told her to send a security guard over just in case. As she made her way over she prepared herself, sometimes girlfriends and wives liked to cause scenes and blamed the dancers for the actions of their men. It had happened before and a huge fight broke out between the dancer and the wife. As she approached the woman she saw that she was watching the club with wide eyes, clinging on to her drink like it would save her life and dressed in a modest business suit. It was safe to say that this woman had never entered a strip club in her life until today. Hinata quickly scanned the bar for a security member and groaned when it was Gaara of all people.

 _Of course it was him,_ she thought, _the one person that wants nothing to do with me, is the one person that is constantly watching over me._

She stood in front of the woman and introduced herself.

"I heard you were looking for me, what can I help you with?"

She had to fight the urge to flinch as the woman scrutinized her head to toe with piercing brown eyes.

"My name is Tenten and I'm the woman that will be marrying your cousin next week."

Hinata was shocked and appreciative of her frankness.

"Oh. Congratulations."

"He came home distraught and in a rage when the cousin he spoke so highly about, is a stripper." Hinata narrowed her eyes and felt her body tense as the brunette carried on with her story. "Imagine my surprise when I found out my fiancé was in a strip club in the first place. That calmed him down really fast." Tenten had a small, devious smile on her face but when she looked at Hinata she turned serious again. "I'm here to ask you to come to my wedding reception." Hinata stared out the woman for 5 seconds before laughing.

"I'm sorry that was very rude," she managed to say when she stopped laughing "but you cannot be serious. You seem very aware of my story and history with the Hygua's. Why would you risk your wedding, that will most likely be ruined, to have me there?" She expected the woman in front of her to be offended or angry but she was neither, in fact she was smiling with Hinata.

"I know it seems like a silly request but I love Neji more then you know and I just want him to be happy and because I saw what your absence has done to the family. Neji wouldn't smile for almost 2 years after you had left and he misses you everyday. We almost didn't make it through that. Your sister needs your advice, guidance and wisdom that only a big sister can give and I have tried, but she needs you. And your father -"

"That's enough. You can leave now." Hinata had never heard her voice with that much harshness in it before. She raised her hand and flagged Gaara over. "Good luck with the wedding and don't come here again." As Gaara led her the way out Tenten stopped and turned around to give her some final words, "You can try to not be a Hyuga but you always will be and your family misses you, your father the most."

Hinata felt those words slice her heart like a blade but kept her head held high. Instead of pouring her heart out like she truly wanted to she folded those feelings and put them away for later. She was flagged down for a dance and continued to work until the 3am last call/last dance.

When the final dance was over, the last customer was out and Hinata was changed and ready to go she ran into Kiba who had been patiently waiting for her all evening. Knowing that she couldn't put off her answer any longer she greeted him with a smile and he returned one that was so full of hope Hinata wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She didn't want to hurt him but she cared for him as a friend not a lover.

Kiba was nervously fidgeting with his keys as she walked with him to his car she was all prepared to give him a rather long speech when to rows before Kiba's car she saw Matsuri pressed against Gaara in a very seductive manner playing with the collar of his shirt. She stopped walking and thought about how Matsuri had circled him like a vulture all night afraid to let him out of her sight. Even _if_ Gaara was interested in her there was no way Hinata could compete with Matsuri.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked his voice laced with genuine worry.

"I would love to go on a date with you and see how things go."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kiba laughed and in his elation he picked her up and spun her around in a circle causing her to giggle with him, he set her down and kissed her on the mouth which she deepened. She didn't know what to expect when he kissed her but she hoping for any type of reaction and was sad when she felt nothing. She didn't look in Gaara's direction because she refused to entertain the notion that she said yes to Kiba to make Gaara jealous.

Gaara was truly getting fed up with the woman in front of him. He took her home once and she wouldn't leave him alone after that. He didn't even have to sleep with her to get the information he needed for his boss, which relived him.

He knew that his mind was being taken over by the blue haired minx that always captivated him without trying too. He thought it was pretty ironic that, he, the man nicknamed 'The Demon' because of his inability to feel anything for others, was unable to get a woman out of his mind and they hadn't even had a real conversation.

While unhooking Matsuri's fingers from his shirt and telling her she would find someone else to take her home he heard a loud laugh and looked around to see what it was. He tightened his fist in anger when he saw the Inuzuka idiot lift _her_ in the air and _kiss her_. He wasn't mad at Hinata, only the idiot, how could he be mad at her when he told her that _he_ wanted to keep things professional.

He didn't know what it felt like to want someone like he wanted her and he knows that he shouldn't.

His boss wouldn't let him work here after the job is done and when she finds out who he really is and what his true purpose really was she wouldn't even look in his direction. The only he had to look forward to was hoping that they were both going to the same wedding that Naruto invited him to next week.

As Kiba took her home he had a big, goofy grin on his face which caused Hinata to smile and feel guilty at the same time. He put the car in park, leaned over to Hinata and began to kiss her. She kissed him back but she felt that it lacked intensity. She tried even harder to get into it but Kiba moaned and began to put his hands up her shirt. She stopped his hands and he stopped kissing her in confusion.

"We already know we have good sex together, lets see how the date goes." she explained.

"Makes sense." he gently pecked her lips and gave her his signature grin. "I'll pick you up at 7 on Wednesday."

Hinata nodded, got out of the car and waited until she was in her room before she collapsed on her bed and sobbed into her pillow because of Tenten and because she felt like a horrible person for Kiba's sake.


End file.
